Dangerously in Love
by Ms. Pataki
Summary: Helga expresses her feelings in a way the others don't expect.


Dangerously in Love  
Author: Ms. Pataki  
Rated: G  
A/N: Lyrics from Destiny's Child's song: "Dangerously in Love", Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HA~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was a Thursday afternoon at Central High school, and the class of 2006 was sitting in their homeroom, impatiently waiting for the bell to signal the end of the day. Surprisingly enough, the famous 4th grade class of P.S. 118 was still pretty much together, except for a few that either moved or went to a different high school. Now, being the senior class this year, they pretty much thought they ran the school.  
  
"Hey Helga?" an asian girl, by the name of Phoebe, had tapped a blond girl's shoulder  
  
"Huh, Phoebs?" The taller girl whispered behind her and looked back  
  
"Are you and Arnold entering the talent show?" the tanned girl asked  
  
"Dunno yet, I gotta ask the Football head first."She turned right round again and looked forward  
  
At the age of 17, both girls seemed to have matured greatly. Phoebe had decided to keep her hair short, witha nice cut. She now wore contacts and a new wardrobe. She liked to wear white button up shirts, more like blouses with black knee length skirts. She sometimes wore her clothes tight, but not to tight. She wanted to look sexy, but yet still classy. Since she and Gerald became steady, she always wanted to look good. Gerald claimed she was beautiful, but she didn't think so. She still lacked in confidence, but that's what friends are for.  
  
Helga on the other hand, had thanked God for her recent beauty. As a child she wasn't exactly the cutest thing you ever saw. In Jr. High, she had matured some, lost the bully act, and her pink bow(that was tough), but she was still no boy magnet. Now, she was rather exquisite. With Curly blond hair,she let go of the pigtails, that hung loose down behind her shoulders. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt. It was V-cut, the shirt had the words: "Half Angel, Half Devil" with rhinestones embroided in the words. She wore dark blue jeans that were hip huggers, that showed her curves. She never use to be the stylish type, but since everyone seemed to compliment her beauty, why not?  
  
"What type of entertainment would you be doing? I mean, if you were to enter?" Phoebe posed another question, five more minutes of class....  
  
"Probably dance or something, you know play the piano...I don't know." Helga drawled  
  
"Can't wait to see you guys perform."Phoebe said packing up her things  
  
"Yeah, Sure Phoebs."  
  
"RING!!!!"  
  
"Well there goes another school day..."Helga said as she put on her back pack and headed out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~HA~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Baby, what's happenin?"Gerald said, after years, he still was the cool dude  
  
"Nothing Sweetie, how was class?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Hey, where's the blond chick?" Phoebe chuckled, ever since hgih school, he started calling Helga 'The blond chick', and Helga hated it. She wondered what would happen if she changed her hair color...  
  
"She told inquired that she had to meet Arnold somewhere, that's why I figured he wasn't with you."She finished  
  
"That's why I couldn't find him after class, you know loverboy. Helga comes first." He said  
  
All of a sudden she was by his side, "And you know, for me, you come first..." and she left it at that  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~HA~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
4:05 pm, City Park  
  
In the middle of the City Park, two blonds sat together on a bench near the water fountain, watching children play. One had a funny-shaped head, and the other was a genuine beauty. Both together, looked like a match made in Heaven. The young girl fiddled with his jacket  
  
"You know my Football head," she began and he looked into her eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes. "The talent show is next friday, and I was wondering..."she stopped, she was trying to form the question in her head  
  
"Wondering what?" he asked her queitly. Arnold was always the gentle kind, he still was the most caring person she'd known.  
  
"Well, would you like to be in it with me?" Helga asked  
  
"Me. why me?"  
  
"Becaue you're my boyfriend and I love you."  
  
"Yes, this we know, but what talents do I have?" she gave him a really weird look, opps wrong question. He knew that Helga thought him perfect, but he knew he had his flaws.   
  
"You have plenty of talents. You always make people feel better, you're a great communicater, and a very loable person. I can't ask for more than that." she smiled at him, and grabbed his legendary blue hat.  
  
"Yeah I agree, but I don't think I'll be able to present those to the audience." he took his hat from her hands and placed it on her head, she giggled.  
  
They had grown quite close over the eight years they had been together. After helga had confessed her love to him, in the summer after 4th grade, he began to understand all the harrassment and bad treatment. He had realized he had feelings too, bur he wasn't sure if it was love. It was kind of hard to believe that the girl that tortured you for almost all of your life, can then change and say she loves you. As they grew closer, his feelings grew stronger and eventually, they reach her extent. Arnold loved Helga for the person she was, but he couldn't understand why. They had decided that during college they would get married. He knew now that they were soulmates.  
  
"No, I don't think I will Helga." he blushed and looked down cast  
  
"Huh, why not? Criminy!" she yelled, he laughed. She still used that phrase after all these years  
  
"I don't want to."He looked up to her, now that she was standing  
  
"Ok, Football head, have it your way. I don't know what I'll do by myself!" she looked hurt  
  
"Son't be mad Love. Just don't enter. There's no rule that says you have to."   
  
"Yeah yeah, I know, I know." she waved him off, with the brush of her hand  
  
"Um..."He watched silently  
  
"I've got it, I have to go. I'll call you Football Head!" She stood up abruptively, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran to the entrance of the park  
  
"Well, atleast she's not mad...."he felt the his lips, still warm...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~HA~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello. Hi Phoebs."Helga had greeted her on the phone  
  
They talked about school, their boyfriends and the Mall, then Phoebe's question came into play.  
  
"So did you ask him?"  
  
"Yeah, but he says he doesn't want to do it."  
  
"Aw...that unfortunate. I was hoping that you would entertain us with something exciting."Phoebe said through the reciever  
  
"Oh, don't worry you're pretty head off. I'm still going to particpate. I'm going to um...well you'll see."  
  
"What? You're not going to tell me???"  
  
"I'll leave it as a surprise." Helga smirked  
  
"I have to go Helga, I'll converse with you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Ok..Helga, you're going to have to bring out all of your poetic skills for this one." She clapped her hands together and rubbed them up and down  
  
She thought and an idea struck her, "That's it!" was heard and with that she pulled out her pink book and started to write  
  
~~~~~~~~~~HA~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Friday night , and the talent show was about to start. Phoebe and Arnold had found front row seat. They had chosen not to participate, but their mates were.   
  
"Hey Phoebe? Did helga tell you was she was going to do?"  
  
"Negative. Not a word all week."  
  
A few acts later Gerald was on the stage and he did comedy. He was quite good actually. By he end of his act he had everyone in tears they were laughing so hard. Arnold fell out of his seat, and Phoebe couldn't breathe.  
  
Next Lila had came on stage, she played a piano piece that she wrote called: "Glass"  
As she finished everyone clapped and whitsled.  
  
"Hey, I think Helga's next. I wonder what she's going to do." Phoebe chimed  
  
"After everyone finished Lila's applause, she bowed and left the stage.  
  
"Our next act is from another one of Central High's Seniors. Ms. Helga Pataki!" The annoucer said as it echoed throught the speakers."  
  
"It's now or never..you can do it Helga ol' girl..."She sighed and walked on stage  
  
As she stepped out on the stage, the crowd(well the boys), "ohhh"ed and "awww"ed. For she wore her hair in a french bun with two loose curls in the front on each side. She had a a white satin gown, with spaghetti straps. The dress went down to her ankles and she wore 3inch heels that were straped as well. She didn't wear much make up. Just a silver liquid eyeliner, some light pink blush, and a little shiny pink gloss.  
  
"Whos! Check out your bolnd chick, my man. She's hot!" Gerald said, until he got Phoebe's look and he quit. Gerald had come to sit with them after his act. Arnold didn't notice his comment, he was a little preoccupied with his girlfriend's looks. She was gorgeous, she kept on getting prettier and prettier...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~HA~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to sing a song I've written, it's dedicated to someone very dear to me. This is just a song to let you know I appreciate you and everything you've done for me. He know's who he is. The song is titled: Dangerously in Love.   
  
  
Soon the band started to play, first with the harp....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love you...  
I love you...  
I love you...  
  
Baby I love you  
You are my life  
  
My happiest moments were incomplete  
if you weren't by my side  
  
You're my relation and connection   
to the sun  
  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
  
You are my raindrops  
I am the sea  
  
With you and God who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
  
Baby I'm so proud  
Proud to be your girl  
  
You make the confusion go all away   
from this cold and misty world  
  
Chorus:2x  
  
I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing   
called life without here with me  
because i'm dangerously in love with you   
I'll never leave  
just keep loving me   
the way I love you loving me  
  
Because I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
  
Cuz years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
  
but I appreciate the love and   
dedication from you to me  
  
later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
  
I see myself being your wife  
and I see my whole future in your eyes  
  
Lord of all my love for you  
sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
  
realized all my blessings  
i'm grateful to have you by myside  
  
Chorus:3x  
  
Brigde:  
  
Everytime I see your face my   
hearts smiles  
  
Everytime it feels so good  
it hurts sometimes  
  
Created in the world to love,  
to hold, to feel, to breathe, to live you!  
  
Chorus: 4x  
  
After she finished her final note. She had never expected that the audience would like it, much less throw roses at her feet, then she searched for her beloved in the crowd.When she spotted him, she gasped he was crying, but he had a bright smile on his face.  
  
"I hope he like it, That took all week to write." she grumbled and headed backstage. He met her there and gave her a warm felt hug.  
  
"I didn't you could write like that, or sing either!"he said  
  
"There's a lot you have to learn about me my football head. So did you like it?" she finally asked  
  
"You see these tears? I loved it!"  
  
"I was scared that you would be embarrassed."She blushed  
  
"Embarrassed? Oh yeah, and don't worry I will."he said  
  
"Will what? huh?" she asked dumbfounded  
  
"Keep loving you." He smiled  
  
"I hope so.."She kissed him passionately  
  
"For you see...my blond beauty, I am also dangerously in love...."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin  
Please R/R 


End file.
